Hadiah Valentine Anti Mainstream!
by lazynit Kajitani
Summary: cokelat atau bunga? itu sudah mainstream! bagaimana kalau rantai? / "Are you ready, Honey?" / Suigetsu x Ino. for Love4Ino-Event. T(plus), OOC, Crack Pair. gomen telat. mind to RnR?


Hadiah Valentine Anti Mainstream!

"Hari ini hari _valentine_, kau tidak memberiku hadiah, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. _Aquamarine_-nya mengerling jahil. "Memangnya harus, yaaa?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Suigetsu tersenyum masam. "Yasudah, tidak usah jika tidak niat."

"Ahhh... kau ini sensitif sekali seperti pantat bayi, Sui-_kun_! Tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Ino sambil menyeringai. Lihat saja, hadiah ini akan jadi hadiah anti _mainstream_ sepanjang sejarah!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © me

A Ino-centric Fanfiction || 2015

Teenagers, Romance, Humor (maybe?)

Suigetsu x Ino. Prompt: Rantai

For Love4Ino-Event 2015! We love you Yamanaka Ino!

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc.

Don't like don't read!

* * *

"Ino-_chan_!"

Ino menoleh tatkala mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya saat seseorang itu berlari ke arahnya dengan sangat semangat. "Ada apa Sui-_kun_?" tanyanya bingung.

Suigetsu—orang yang memanggil sang gadis menghentikan larinya tepat di depan Ino. Dengan napas yang memburu, pemuda bergigi tajam itu menatap gadis pirangnya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana sih, katanya mau memberikan hadiah _valentine_ untukku?"

Ino tertawa, tentu saja dia tidak lupa. "Iya, tapi tidak sekarang dan juga tidak di sini," katanya sambil menatap koridor kampus yang masih ramai dengan para mahasiswa yang masih berkeliaran.

Menghela napas pelan, lelaki bersurai biru itu menatap sang gadis dengan bosan. Gadisnya ini memang sangat suka bertele-tele. "Ck, haruskah begitu hey nona Yamanaka?"

Ino mengangguk dengan semangat sembari berjalan mendahului Suigetsu. "Ayo ikut aku! Hadiahnya ada di rumahku, oh tepatnya ada di kamarku," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Mata ungu Suigetsu menyipit menatap gadisnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Suara _high heels_ yang digunakan sang Nona beradu dengan lantai koridor terdengar sampai ke telinganya. Suigetsu mendengus, baiklah baiklah... akan ia turuti semua permainan yang direncanakan sang Nona.

Suigetsu tak tahu, kalau hadiah yang Ino maksud bukanlah cokelat apalagi mawar merah yang seperti biasa banyak gadis berikan kepada para kekasihnya. Hadiahnya memang sudah Ino persiapkan, jadi, siap-siap, ya Suigetsu?

* * *

"Kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" Suigetsu membuka suara saat langkah kakinya sampai di kediaman Yamanaka. pemuda itu meregangkan tangannya, menatap ke sekeliling rumah mewah kekasihnya yang sepi tak berpenghuni.

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, serta-merta ia menghentikan langkah beberapa meter di depan sang pemuda. Ia mendelik, menatap aneh sang kekasih karena pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. "Memangnya pernah rumahku ramai?" Ino malah melemparkan tanya dengan mata yang memicing.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya berbasa-basi, sama seperti hobimu itu yang senang sekali berbasa-basi," jawabnya sedikit ketus. Mungkin pemuda itu sudah terlanjur bete dengan sikap Ino yang bertele-tele.

Ino terkekeh mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Iya, memang Ino sengaja mengulur waktunya. Tadi, sebelum ke rumahnya, Ino mengajak sang kekasih untuk pergi ke toko bahan-bahan kue dengan alasan ingin membuat kue cokelat berdua dengannya. Tentu saja itu hanya alasan Ino saja. Ia benar-benar ingin membuat sesuatu yang beda untuk _valentine_ kali ini. Sesuatu yang berbeda dan err ... mungkin menggoda?

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu ya? Aku akan bersiap-siap~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Suigetsu menatap gadisnya yang kala itu memakai _dress_ ungu selutut tanpa lengan yang dipadukan dengan _high heels_ berwarna senada melangkah menjauhi dirinya. Haah, ia menghela napas lagi. "Keh, dia itu benar-benar ya," gerutunya sebal.

* * *

Gelap.

Itulah yang dirasakan Suigetsu saat ini. Ketika Ino memberinya kode untuk naik ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, pemuda itu langsung menurut tanpa banyak bicara. Namun, bukannya mendapati gadisnya yang menyambutnya dengan sekotak cokelat atau setangkai mawar merah untuknya, ia malah disambut dengan suasana kamar yang gelap gulita.

Ke mana gadis pirang itu?

Perlahan ia berjalan masuk. Mencoba meraba benda sekitar agar ia tidak menabrak atau terantuk sesuatu. Apa-apaan ini, apa sih yang sebenarnya direncanakan gadisnya itu?

JEP

Lampu kamar dinyalakan. Kamar bernuansa ungu itu kini dengan jelas tertangkap di indera penglihatannya. Namun ada yang berbeda dari kamar gadisnya ini, yaitu ranjang ungu gadisnya yang berubah berwarna merah, rantai, cambuk dan segala peralatan kekerasan di atas ranjang gadis itu. Ah, jangan lupakan juga dengan gadis pirang yang memakai pakaian kelinci seksi yang menampilkan bahu dan paha putih sang gadis.

"bagaimana? Kau suka, kan?" tanyanya sambil mengerlingkan mata birunya.

Mendadak, tubuh Suigetsu jadi panas dingin. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Ino dengan keadaan semi nacked itu. "Apa-apaan ini, Ino-chan?" katanya dengan gemetar. Memperlihatkan kalau pemuda ini adalah tipe yang _masochist_.

Gadis itu berdiri, berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang menatap dirinya tanpa berkedip. Ino menelengkan kepalanya, menatap tak suka karena ucapan yang dilontarkan sang kekasih. Ia menarik tangan kekasihnya, menuntun sang kekasih menuju ranjangnya. Ia segera mendorong tubuh sang kekasih ke atas ranjang lalu kemudian ia merangkak di atas tubuh sang kekasih yang posisinya telentang.

"Nah, bagaimana hadiahku? Rantai dan semua peralatan ini hadiah _valentine_-mu. Kau suka tidak?" tanyanya pelan. Perlahan, ia menarik tangan Suigetsu ke atas kepalanya. Memborgol kedua tangannya dengan borgol yang sudah terkait dengan rantai-rantai di sudut ranjang.

"Apa kau akan bermain BDSM?"

Ino tertawa. "Tentu saja, Sayang. Aku bosan dengan permainan kita selama ini." Katanya dengan raut cemberut. Tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu menyeringai. Rantai sudah terpasang. Permainan akan segera dimulai. "_Are you ready, Honey_?"

"A-apa? Kyaaaaa!"

Yaaaa, silakan dilanjutkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Yang jelas, Suigetsu tak menyangka kalau hadiah _valentine_ yang diterimanya tidak sesuai dengan bayangannya. Rantai? Hadiah _valentine_? Kekasihnya itu memang istimewa bukan, Suigetsu?

Yasudah, nikmati saja permainanmu di malam valentine ini ya, Suigetsu? Didominasi oleh kekasih pirangmu sendiri tidak terlalu buruk, kan?

END.

* * *

YAAAKKK! HAHAHA APA INI APAAAAA? Ya ampuuuunn, maaf banget yaaaa gaje to the max gini. Maklumlah, ini pertama kalinya nit bikin fict dengan pair selain ShikaIno dan juga ini fict sistem kebut sejam (?)

Meski telat, nit dedikasikan fict ini untuk event LOVE4INO~ timakaciii yang udah mau mapir dan nyempetin baca, apalagi yang nyempetin review. Nit pasti seneng banget. Ehehehe...

Cheers!

Lazynit Kajitani


End file.
